Tenchu: Our Chosen Path
by tenchugirl16
Summary: It's been three years since Rikimaru has defeted Tenari and it has been a time of peace. Until Tokyo has been attacked by a group serving Lord Meioh. While Rikimaru and Ayame is on a quest for the final confrantion with Lord Meioh and Onigage. Countied...
1. Prolouge

Tenchu: Our Chosen Path

By: Tenchu Girl 16

Hi it's me again back with another story for the Tenchu series. I hope you like it. Our Chosen Path is a Tenchu series that I had made up in my head that goes on three years past Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven. Review please I need to know whether or not you like it.

Prologue:

It's been three years since Rikimaru has defeated Tenrai and has joined the Azuma ninja ranks with Ayame once again. While he and Ayame trained themselves for future battles, Rikimaru develops strong feelings for Ayame; strong up to the point that he could no longer ignore. He had always had feelings for Ayame since Ninja Academy but he had ignored them. Convincing himself that it was forbidden to have a relationship with his partner and she was not interested since at the time Tatsumaru was still alive. As he tried to fight his feelings for her they only grew stronger, finally he admits to Ayame that he loved her. The question is does Ayame feel the same way.

If they didn't already have problems sorting out their feelings, Lord Me-ioh and Onikage are back to conquer Japan once again. Along with conquering Japan Lord Me-ioh seeks for the final confrontation between Rikimaru and Ayame.


	2. Princess Kikiu's 16th Bithday Part I

_Chapter One- Kikiu's 16__th__ Birthday Party Part-I_

_Hey in this chapter Ayame and Rikimaru is basically doing their basic routine; until Seykia comes over with an order from Lord Gohda for them both to come to Kikiu's 16__th__ birthday party. Rikimaru and Ayame really does not like to go to ballroom party's but go since it was Kikiu's birthday and it was an order from Lord Godha. But Ayame has a bad feeling about this? Is it a bad sign or just her being paranoid? I hope you guys like this chapter! Review Please good or bad.._

_Tenchu Girl 16_

_Chapter One- Kikiu's 16__th__ Birthday Party Part-I_

Ayame and Rikimaru were out in the Azuma forest. The forest was in their backyard making it very convent for training purposes. Ayame was attacking one of the bamboo tress with two wooden knives which were very similar to her own two knives that she would use in combat. Rikimaru was a few feet away watching Ayame's movements. She had her dark brown spiky hair down to her shoulders which was different from her usual spiky ponytail that she would always wear. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt that showed off her toned arms and her toned slightly tanned stomach, with white cut off karate pants with a brown belt and a pair of white flip-flops.

Something had made her glance towards Rikimaru's direction and there she saw him his greenish-blue eyes focused on hers; his platinum gray hair waving in the wind.

"Rikimaru, why are you here?" Ayame asked startled by his appearance.

"I came out here to tell you that lunch is ready. Also you must learn to be more aware of your surroundings."

"How long have you been standing there, maru?"

"About an hour"

"An hour, why didn't you tell me you were here?" Ayame asked quite annoyed at herself for not sensing his ki when he came walking up. She then threw her wooden swords down on the ground and looked toward him for a response.

"If I was a guard I would have killed you in a heartbeat. It's good to be focused in your training but also be aware of another person's ki, even if it's not an enemy's."

"I don't need your advice. I can handle myself." Ayame responded in a cold toned voice.

"That you can do, let's go eat." Rikimaru replied as he and Ayame walked on the path that leads out of the forest and onto their back porch. Their back porch was small and was made out of dark cherry wood. Nothing fancy but nothing too plain just like them. Rikimaru opens the sliding French door as he and Ayame walked inside and found them selves in their kitchen. There kitchen was large complete with a cherry oak table that can easily sit four people. The table was made by Master Shunsai himself a long time ago. The table was in the middle of the kitchen and was filled with food, two glasses of Vodka and two plates with forks and spoons. Across from the table on the right were the wooden stove, sink and cabinets to keep the food. Rikimaru sat at one end of the table and Ayame sat at the other end and they began to fix their lunch for today.

"Damn maru, this smells delouse. What is this?"

"That Ayame is called noodles with chicken and gravy sauce. Do you like it; I got the recipe from a local village when I was on one of my missions."

"It's to die for. Who would have ever thought that you of all people could learn how to cook?" With that comment Ayame smiled at him.

'Her smile it's so beautiful. I like it even when she is being cocky. Shit she is beautiful. I like….damn it Rikimaru stop thinking of her like this. She is just your partner that is all. That is all she can be nothing more. Nothing less but still…….'

"Rikimaru, are you okay? You seemed to be in another world."

"Oh I am fine I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what, how better I can cook the same recipe."

"Nope Ayame, that wasn't what I was thinking. I was thinking about how you couldn't cook even if Lord Gohda hired one of the finest chefs at his estate to teach you. He would just say Lord Gohda I am sorry but she is unteachable and leave."

"What ever you say, maru" Ayame responds in between laughter. Rikimaru just smirked as he chewed on a piece of noodle. After they finished eating Rikimaru heard a knock on the door. Rikimaru got up and left Ayame to the table as he walked out of the kitchen and into the long hallway that lead to the front door. The walls were a plain white color with five doors on one side and five on the other side. At the end of the hallway leads to a decent sized foyer that leads to their front door. Rikimaru sighed and opened the door it turns out to be Seyika. Lord Gohda's most trusted advisor. Seyika is nearing sixty, it shows in his face and in the bald spot that covers most of his head. He wore a very expensive gold kimono with a white tie and matching gold flip-flops. Rikimaru bowed as he saw Seyika as a sign of respect.

"Master Seyika, what brings you here?"

"Rikimaru, I have a message for you from lord Gohda himself. Please read it ASP."

"Thank you" Rikimaru says as he took that golden paper from Seykia's hand and read the letter.

Dear Rikimaru,

You and Ayame are invited to a grand ballroom party tonight at Gohda Castle. This event is to celebrate Princess Kiku's 16th birthday. As you know at the age of sixteen I am to choose a mate perfect for my young daughter. I want for you and Ayame to help me in this agonizing process. So please come to this celebration tonight. The ballroom party starts at 7'0ck sharp so please be on time.

Thank you,

Lord Matshion Gohda

"So Lord Gohda, wants us to come to this birthday party?"

"Yes Rikimaru, it is an order. Anytime now Lord Gohda's expensive order of kimono's, body washes, jewelry and sandals will be delivered to your house. They were especially made for you so I hope you will enjoy. Well I will see you at the party tonight. Good day to you Rikimaru. Seyika says as he walks away and Rikimaru closes the door back. As soon as Rikimaru turned his back he saw Ayame standing a few feet in front of him.

"So who was that?" she asked

"Seykia he left us a letter. I'll read it to you." Rikimaru replied as he read Ayame the letter. Ayame grumbled something to her self about hating ballroom parties but replied….

"I'll do it for Kikiu; but maru what would we wear to the party. We don't own anything that fancy to wear at a party such as this."

"We will shortly. Lord Gohda is having some very expensive kimonos and things sent here it should be here any time now."

Just when Rikimaru finished his sentence he heard another knock on the door. Rikimaru sighed to himself as he answers the door. At the door was a delivery boy who held a lot of kimono's in his hand. He was a young looking man around the age of twenty. He wore a all black kimono and a white hat.

"Hi are you Rikimaru and Ayame Azuma?"

"What's it to you?" Ayame asked him

"I am Hanzo Merrill; I am stunt by Lord Gohda to deliver you some kimono's to wear for his daughter's birthday; Where to put them at mam?"

"Put them in the third room on the right hand side." Ayame said as her and Rikimaru moved out of the way as the delivery men walked in their home and found a place in Ayame's room to place their kimono's and other things. After they were done they politely exited their house as Ayame closed the door behind them.

"Whew I thought they would never leave." Ayame said in annoyed tone

"True" Rikimaru said as he followed Ayame into her room which was the third door on the right side of the hallway. Ayame's room was small but elegant all at the same time. Her room was painted a light pink color, with cherry oak dressers and a cherry oak mirror. Her bed was a futon that was in the middle of the room surrounded by two white candle lamps. Behind the futon was a large window that over looked the Azuma River. Ayame looked out that window every night before she went to sleep. She liked the sounds and waves of the river, it helped her mediate. On the right corner beside the door laid their kimonos and other things. Ayame walked over towards the stack of kimono's and hand one of them to Rikimaru. The one she handed to Rikimaru was a dark gold kimono with a white slash. It was very beautiful and very expensive. Unlike a normal kimono this one had a place that Rikimaru could easily hide Izyoi his sword and all of his ninja items.

"Maru, how would I look in this kimono?" Ayame asked as she held up the kimono so Rikimaru could see it. It was a white kimono with gold prints pressed in it. It was held together by a golden slash and had an very long v-neck to place some of Ayame's cleavage into view. Rikimaru took a minute to imagine Ayame in that dress.

'Ayame would look amazing in that dress. One look at her in that dress will make me want to take her out of it. Damn it I need to stop thinking of her in that way.' Rikimaru thought to himself searching for the words to say. Finally the words came to him. "You would look beautiful, Ayame."

Ayame smiles at his complement a blush crept up on her check. Rikimaru smiles as well.

"So Ayame, you never did tell me how would I look?"

"Handsome maru, you would look stunning of course. I never saw you in a fancy kimono like this before. Now hurry up and take your bath in the river so I can take mine. Oh and use this stuff that Lord Gohda sent us." Ayame replies as she handed Rikimaru a glass bottle of expensive men's body wash and a glass bottle of men's cologne. Rikimaru then walks out of Ayame's room and made his way to the river. Ayame looked at the kimono and imaged her self dancing with Rikimaru at the ball.

'Wow in this kimono I will fell like Cinderella going to the ball for the first time. No missions to worry about I can just have fun with Rikimaru and Kukiu. But I have a strange feeling about tonight, what if we get called out on another mission. Nah I doubt it it's been two years since we been out on a mission. The land is at peace for the moment and it feels good. Maru would look so handsome tonight; I wish that I could actually feel what his amazing hands will feel like running across me. Okay Ayame stop thinking of Maru like that. He is just my mentor nothing more. But I wish that maybe it could be a little more.' Ayame sighed to herself as Rikimaru walked back in to her room once more to show off his new kimono.

The golden color of his kimono brought out his skin tone and his eyes. Hidden in the compartments in the back of his kimono were his sword and his items that he would use on a mission. He handed Ayame a bath cloth and a towel. She reached for her kimono and her kimono accerioress and walked out of her room and into the hallway. She walked until she reached the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway were two double French doors that lead to the back yard. Ayame then made a right and walked a few feet across the yard and was standing in front of the river. She then took off her clothes and laid them on the ground along with her kimono and jumped into the water. The warm water felt refreshing against her body as she bathed. Bathing in the river allows her to fully relax.

As she bathed her mind kept tracing back to Rikimaru. What would it be like for them if they weren't ninja's if the could just live life for them. Things would be a lot different then they are. Ayame sighed to herself as she stepped out of the river and dried her self off in a towel. She then dried her hair into the towel and sprayed on the expensive perfume that Lord Gohda had brought her to wear for Kikiu's birthday party. Ayame then slips into the kimono and tied the slash around her as she slips on the matching golden flip-flops. She walked back into the house and made her way into the hallway and walked into the fourth room on the left. It was known as the Ninja Supply room. The room was big in size but was plain in looks. The walls were nothing but brown wood and the flooring was nothing but wooden floor planks; well every room in the house had wooden floor planks. Covering every wall was tall wooden cherry oak bookcases.

Inside of the bookcases ranged anything from swords to mines; anything they needed on a mission was there. Ayame grabbed her swords, two smoke bombs, three heath potions, one resurrection leaf (for hard times) and a graphing hook.

"Ayame, are you in here?" She heard a voice say. As she turned around she saw who the voice belong to, standing in the same room as she.

"Maru, don't you see me a few feet in front of you."

"Yeah true, anyways you look nice tonight. We really need to get a move on if we want to get to Kikiu's party on time. To make sure that we are there on time; Lord Gohda sent a taxi all the way out here to pick us up and the taxi is out there waiting on us. So let's go."

"Okay I get it." Ayame sighs as she followed Rikimaru into the hallway and out the front door. Once out the front door the taxi carriage came into view. The taxi cab was white with gold exterior trim with four racehorses pulling it and it even had a coachman to open the door for them.

"Lady's first" The coachmen simply replied as he reached out for Ayame's hand as she climbed into the cab. Rikimaru soon climbs in beside her as the coachmen closed the door behind them and climbed up and sit beside the driver. The driver hit the backs of the horses and they were off.

Okay that's the end of part one. In part two Ayame and Rikimaru reached Gohda Castle and surprised everyone with their new attire as they were enjoying the evening with Kikiu and sharing drinks with Lord Gohda and Seyika. Someone mysteriously attacks Tokyo and it's up to Rikimaru and Ayame to stop the attack before they destroy the city and find out who is behind it.

Tenchu Girl 16


End file.
